conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vaastväk
Vaastväk is the Capital and second largest city of Kobidar. History Vaastväk was originally established by Norse Viking Oddr Thiostarson as his private residence. The settlement grew in size as more settlers came to Kobidar. Eventually, Vaastväk became a large city, and was named capital of Kobidar in 1536 by Jónatan Kobidson after the uprising of 1536. Since then, Vaastväk has become a major city in Kobidar, with the second largest population of any city. Geography Vaastväk was built on the Pan-Handle of Kobidar, and is on the Lower Pan-Handle Region on the shore of the Strait of Thiostarson. It's low elevation and proximity to the sea shore results in floods, but measures have been taken to prevent further floods. It lays at the base of the Snjóþungt Mountain Range, and the shelter of the mountains usually prevents severe inland weather from reaching the city. Climate The climate of Vaastväk is mild in the summer and cold in the winter. The Snjóþungt Mountains prevent severe inland weather from affecting the city, although they have no affect over the hurricans and rough weather that comes from the sea. Economy Vaastväk has a rich economy, with it's two biggest industries being shipping and tourism. Most shipping takes place through Landing Harbor to be shipped to the rest of Kobidar. Most tourism is to see the Old Norse landmarks, and others stay in the city if they are going to the Snjóþungt Mountain Range. Other industries include fishing, lumber and some mining. Culture Music Traditionally, music in Vaastväk consisted of folk tunes and ballads, although throughout the late 20th century, rock was the most popular genre of music in Vaastväk. Nowadays, hip-hop and techno have come into style, played in Vaastväk's many nightclubs. However, rock is still a big influence in the city, and Vaastväk has produced numerous rock bands. Architecture The architecture in Vaastväk is somewhat traditional, with modern elements as well. Vaastväk Proper is a jumble of new and old styles, with the juggernaut Jolos Building sitting across the street from the 17th century Vaastväk Cathedral. Towards the outskirts of the city, the buildings are more modern, due to the part of the city being built within the last hundred years. Sport Vaastväk has six major sports teams: Vaastväk FC, Vaastväk Vitars BC, Flóðbylgjur FC, the Vaastväk Mountaineers, the Vaastväk Strikers and the Vaastväk Sliders. Vaastväk FC is the most accomplished of the three, having won 14 Kobin Cups. The Vitars are semi-successful, while Flóðbylgjur is a newer team and has yet to win a title in the KAFL. The Strikers and the Sliders are two of the original three KAB teams, and are both very successful. The Mountaineers are fairly more recent, and have won a few Kobin Series, but have never dominated. Transportation Road Vaastväk is connected by a series of side streets and narrow one way roads, but it is connected to the rest of the country by the K-88 Highway that runs the length of the Pan-Handle. Rail Vaastväk is also connected to the rest of the country by the Sub-Kobin Railway. Air Vaastväk International Airport is the one major airport that is transnationaly flown into in the city, and is usually used as a stop by international travelers to fly to different non-major airports in Kobidar. Sea Vaastväk has the largest harbor in all of the country: Landing Harbor. It takes countless ships each year and is hugely profitable for the city. Famous Buildings and Landmarks *Jolos Building *Royal Burial Chamber *Royal Palace *Vaastväk Cathedral *Vaastväk Dome *Kobin Green Famous Residents Vaastväk has produced many famous Kobins, including Róbert Ármannsson, Þórir Stefansson and the entire Royal Family. Category:Settlements Category:Kobidar